1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device capable of receiving power from multiple power sources or supplying power through multiple power sources, and to a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices may receive power from various power sources. For example, electronic devices may receive power through wireless power technology, alternating current (AC) adapters, and/or universal serial bus (USB) ports.
Conventional electronic devices may be cut off from the supply of power when power sources are changed. Since electronic devices may not choose any one of various power sources provided, the electronic devices may not choose high-voltage power sources although provided with low-voltage power sources. Users may not be aware of which of the various power sources electronic devices are currently receiving power from.